


you’re so cold (sweet ophelia)

by everythinghappensforareason17



Series: Aos Drabbles [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Challenge Response, Don't copy to another site, F/F, F/M, Gen, Isolation, Manipulation, Multi, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Threesome, Tension, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 01:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20037721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythinghappensforareason17/pseuds/everythinghappensforareason17
Summary: "You're a disappointment"





	you’re so cold (sweet ophelia)

**Author's Note:**

> **Pre-FSK + “You’re a disappointment.”**
> 
> **another taster for ‘lucifer is lonely’ and ‘hit me, baby, one more time’ universe. not really angst…not really sure what this is…just poured out of me. looks like i’m definitely going to make these continuing one-offs into a full fledged story. as if that wasn’t already gonna happen? haha!**
> 
> **anyway, enjoy:) **
> 
> **p.s. the lyrics used are from zella day’s ‘Sweet Ophelia’**
> 
> _written for @aosficnet2 for their july true drabble challenge on tumblr_

**_sweet Ophelia… singing like it's a full moon…up, up, away…sweet Ophelia_**  


Jemma stared Leopold Fitz down, never _once _taking her eyes off his unconventional profile. Watching…waiting. Her gaze bitter…intentions clear as she turned up the volume on the portable radio they’d found among the supplies Hydra left in the abandoned base they’d been _forced_ to hunker down in.

The music blaring, the melodic lyrics _floating_..._bouncing_ off the stone walls in an echo. She was _baiting_ him...hoping to get him to lose that coolly kept composure of his…to strike a nerve.

_Sweet Ophelia…Doctor Madam. Dead wife._

It’d been seven days since their _misunderstanding…_and two since Daisy opened her lovely brown eyes again and _looked_ at her—_ tremendous love…and **fear** at the figure standing in the corner glaring back at her_—reigniting her _hope…_her_ soul. _Daisy was_ alive_…and nothing else matter. Not the standoff with S.H.I.E.L.D…or the war brewing out on the surface. They’d already _won_. They were going to _survive_…_if she or Leopold didn’t kill each other first_.

Jemma turned the volume knob up…and waited. He just turned another page in the book he was reading…his posture _calm_..._relaxed_. Arsehole.

Daisy scowled. "_Fuck sakes, Jemma!_" She scoffed. "You're going to make living in this hell hole...with _him_... impossible." Her exasperation turned to trepidation in the blink of an eye. “Please, _stop_. Don't mess with him." She pleaded.  
  
Jemma ignored her fear. Too lost in own her pettiness. She turned the volume up a notch further. _Just needed to be a bit louder._ She sat back…and _waited_. Still no reaction.   
  
"_Prat_." She cursed. The bastard’s made of ice and stone. Too good at her game. Hell, he'd probably been the one who had invented it.

He smirked. Another page turned.

"Good song..." He said abruptly, reaching over to turn the knob the rest of the way up. “Got good taste." He _winked_ at her. His tone smug…his blue eyes dancing with devilish amusement…his _whole_ presence conveying ‘_you're a disappointment’. Can't even properly goad me. _You’re nothing…too weak an opponent to entertain me.

Jemma seethed. _Fucking tosser!_

** _sweet Ophelia…go up, up away_ **

_ **the end.** _


End file.
